Cinq Cent Grammes
by tookuni
Summary: "Cette Mission aurait pu n'avoir aucunes conséquences pour elle si Tenten n'y avait pas laissé les plumes qu'elle chérit le plus au monde. Mais tout bien considéré, peut-être était-ce l'occasion rêvée de changer de duvet ?" Une affaire de cheveux...


**Titre** : Cinq cents grammes

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : Cette Mission aurait pu n'avoir aucunes conséquences pour elle si Tenten n'y avait pas laissé les plumes qu'elle chérit le plus au monde. Mais tout bien considéré, peut-être était-ce l'occasion rêvée de changer de duvet ?

**Genre** : Général, Amitié, Morceau de vie, OS, Séquelle

**Note** : Coldplay est un fond sonore des plus agréables.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cinq cent grammes<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tenten était rentrée chez elle ce jour là, il faisait un temps magnifique. Elle se sentait toute drôle, différente, comme si quelque chose en elle s'était effondré. Pourtant, elle savait qu'au milieu du champ de ruines, la verdure commençait déjà à prendre place. Le sourire rayonnant de Sakura, le petit rictus satisfait de Neji, la verve habituelle de Lee, tous ces éléments avaient contribué à lui éviter la honte de manifestement fondre en larmes. Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient accompli leur Mission, ils avaient presque vaincu. Elle aussi.<p>

Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils avaient croisé l'étrange équipe d'Uchiha Sasuke. Grâce à sa volonté et son acharnement, Sakura était parvenue à lui tenir tête un temps, même s'il s'était finalement sauvé. Elle-même et Neji, en une ravageuse association, avaient abattu un certain Suigetsu. La haine qu'elle avait d'emblée éprouvée pour le garçon n'était pourtant due qu'à ses remarques cyniques. Il avait critiqué ses cheveux. L'affront était suffisant pour qu'elle n'éprouve aucun remord à l'achever d'un coup de maitre.

Tenten tenait à ses cheveux plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais voulu en donner la raison, et Lee et Neji étaient assez respectueux de son silence pour ne pas lui avoir imposé d'interrogatoire sur le sujet. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré ses deux coéquipiers, ils étaient encore au jardin d'enfants. Neji possédait déjà cette épaisse magnificence qui caractérisait ses crins. Les siens étaient plus fins, poussaient moins vite, étaient intraitables. Pourtant, elle les laissait libres, les entretenait, et elle avait au premier abord jalousé Neji d'afficher telle innée splendeur. Puis, elle était entrée à l'académie. Les nombreux entrainements n'avaient pas contrarié la masse parfaite de son camarade, ses cheveux à elle, fragiles, en avaient subi directement de nombreuses conséquences. Elle se débattait avec lorsqu'ils étaient électriques, ses mèches rebelles étaient décimées par les coupures de kunai, ils étaient lourds, collaient à sa peau, rendaient sa nuque bouillante dès que le soleil rayonnait un peu trop puissamment sur le village.

C'était Ino qui avait résolu le problème en lui demandant un jour de fermer les yeux et de la laisser faire. Tenten détestait également que l'on touche ses cheveux. Ils étaient une partie d'elle-même, ils étaient sains, purs, malgré le handicap et les complications qu'ils représentaient. Une petite fille à la crinière rose, retenue par un bandeau rouge qui donnait à son visage une expression adorable d'innocence, avait gentiment gloussé lorsqu'elle avait voulu fuir les mains prédatrices de la blonde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ino est la fée des cheveux ! » avait glissé d'un ton timide mais enthousiaste la poupée aux yeux verts.

La petite fille s'appelait Sakura, son sourire confiant avait rasséréné la brune. Elle avait lentement clos ses paupières et, tendue, avait laissé Ino tripoter ses précieux attraits pendant ce qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité. Les cris admiratifs de la jolie Sakura l'avaient à la fois inquiétée et amusée. Enfin, elle avait ressenti un courant d'air sur sa nuque dégagée, quelques picotements inhabituels sur son crane, et la petite tape d'Ino sur son épaule, signe qu'elle avait achevé son œuvre. L'héritière Yamanaka était certainement la seule enfant de leur âge à se promener avec un miroir de poche. Tenten, aujourd'hui, soupçonnait le petit instrument de faire partie intégrante du plan esthétique de son amie la concernant. Cependant, le miroir, alors, n'avait été l'objet d'aucune réflexion, car elle y avait perçu son reflet.

Pas une seule mèche ne touchait son visage, ne pouvait gêner la vision primordiale d'une kunoichi versée dans les attaques à distance. Deux bosses brunes, ornées chacune d'une jolie fleur de lys, étaient juchées sur les cotés de son crane, et elle sentit de nouveau le vent lui chatouiller le cou. Il faisait bon, la brise était forte, ses cheveux ne s'envolèrent pas. Deux bouquets de mèches courtes encadraient son front et lui donnaient un air étrangement mutin qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Ino avait ricané, fière d'elle. Sakura lui avait adressé un de ces sourires insouciants dont tant d'amis regrettaient la présence sur son visage fermé et responsable.

« Ça s'appelle des macarons. Je vais t'apprendre à les faire ! » avait ajouté la petite fille blonde, emplie à raison d'un impressionnant ego.

Ino faisait partie de ces enfants dont les cheveux poussaient très vite. En quelques mois, elle pouvait arborer des dizaines de coiffures différentes. Elle possédait quantité d'accessoires associés, et elle en abusait également sur ses amies. Le temps passant, Tenten avait abandonné les puériles fleurs pour de simples élastiques et pinces noirs, Ino avait laissé sa toison prendre des dimensions surréalistes, Sakura avait tenté de suivre le rythme pour plaire à la rumeur qui prétendait que Sasuke aimait les cheveux longs. Alors que leur physique évoluait, les petites filles s'étaient oubliées. Tenten était d'un an plus âgée et n'avait figuré présente à ce cours d'Ikebana que pour combler quelques lacunes qui ne lui avaient évidemment jamais servi par la suite. Elle n'avait pas les capacités requises pour être affectée aux formations classiques de kunoichi : espionnage, infiltration, taches féminines. Peu importait : Tenten voulait être ninja, guerrière. Pas prostituée.

Lorsqu'elle avait croisé la promotion de ces presque inconnues qui avaient été si gentilles envers elle, elle ne les avait pas immédiatement reconnues. Le souvenir qu'elle conservait des deux enfants était composé d'un joli petit sourire d'une émouvante innocence, et d'une œillade emplie d'une assurance démesurée. Les deux jeunes filles qu'elle avait découvertes lui avaient semblé si transparentes qu'elle n'avait pu faire le rapprochement que bien plus tard, après qu'Uchiha Sasuke ait déserté, que la fatalité ait frappé les illusions futiles des deux groupies, et qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de découvrir qui elles étaient.

Enfin, Tenten avait intégré l'équipe de Lee et Neji. La jalousie infantile avait laissé place à une profonde admiration. Elle en était même tombée amoureuse, avant de découvrir son caractère intransigeant et le poids du fardeau qu'il portait. Elle avait eu l'occasion de constater qu'elle avait rattrapé la longueur de la masse exceptionnelle de son coéquipier. Elle en était fière, mais ne le montrait pas. Ses cheveux n'étaient précieux que pour elle. C'était un don privé qui ne concernait que sa personne et qui devait être protégé pour sa seule intégrité. Un jour, elle avait discuté avec Neji de cette affaire de cheveux. Lee, proche, avait déclaré que ce n'étaient pas cinq cent grammes en plus ou en moins qui importaient dans la force de la jeunesse et il était allé s'entrainer dans son coin. Ce qui comptait, c'était le coté pratique de la coiffure. Il était rare que Tenten se mette sincèrement en colère, encore plus qu'elle en veuille à Lee, qui faisait de façon permanente des remarques sans queue ni tête ou totalement neutres. Lee ne meurtrissait jamais personne avec des mots, il savait trop bien quelle attaque morale cela représentait. Cependant, la conviction du garçon l'avait profondément affligée.

Neji et elle, qui n'étaient pas de cet avis et possédaient un minimum de goût esthétique, en avaient en revanche parfois débattu. Ils avaient partagé quelques instants intimes, ils avaient ri aux situations cocasses que leurs chères coiffures engendraient parfois. Ils s'étaient d'abord rapprochés grâce à cet étrange point commun. Tenten avait ainsi connu Neji comme un jeune homme absolu, très gentil mais possédant une volonté de fer. Elle avait été blessée de ses tourments, elle avait tenté de lui apporter la douceur qu'il ne recevait de personne. Puis, Naruto l'avait transformé, Hinata l'avait relayée, et ils étaient devenus de réels amis.

L'histoire aurait pu avoir une fin heureuse si pareille toison, fut-elle bien maintenue, n'était pas si facile à couper. Le garçon nommé Suigetsu avait été le premier à se moquer de cet atour. Il serait certainement le dernier, si l'on apprenait le sort qu'elle lui avait réservé. Il n'y avait rien de plus blessant qu'une remarque méchante à propos de quelque chose qui vous tenait à cœur, qui était partie de vous, qui faisait votre fierté. Il avait voulu intentionnellement l'agacer, l'avait titillée sans cesse, l'appelant « Tête de panda » ou « Quatre oreilles ». Il l'avait payé de sa vie : elle l'avait tué avec ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il s'était cru intouchable, elle avait coupé ses précieux macarons, le choquant d'une œillade indifférente à la catastrophe qu'elle s'imposait. Au pays de la Brume, les cheveux étaient considérés comme « La vie d'une femme ». On ne jouait pas avec ces choses là. Neji en avait été tout aussi estomaqué. Elle avait lancé le premier paquet sur l'ennemi, les mèches s'étaient collées à lui, avaient pénétré sa forme aqueuse. Le deuxième morceau avait explosé au centre de la silhouette liquide qui s'était évaporée sous les flammes, gorgées du combustible qu'étaient devenus les filaments humains. Neji, d'un coup de Hakke, avait achevé le brasier vivant. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille ressentait de telles pulsions meurtrières. C'était aussi pour elle une occasion unique d'utiliser sa crinière sans le regretter. Tuer, c'était survivre. Survivre n'avait pas de prix, bien plus si le tribut était une simple masse indolore dont on se détachait si facilement. Pour couronner le tout, la situation inextricable dans laquelle leur formation s'était fourrée valait bien tel sacrifice.

Lorsque Tenten était rentrée chez elle ce jour là, elle avait ignoré les yeux exorbités des voisins, avait fermé sa porte à clé et était allée se mirer dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'était trouvée affreuse. Les deux bouquets qui devaient embellir son front faisaient figure de frange ratée face à la masse ébouriffée qui cachait désormais ses oreilles et sa mâchoire. Les mèches fines étaient cassées par la torsion de la coupe au kunai, le reste emmêlé, de travers. La lourde masse rebelle dont elle prenait tant de soin s'était transformée en chaos. Elle aurait voulu les traiter quelque peu, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire adroitement tournoyer un kunai dans sa main que, déjà, la solitude les libérant, les larmes lui avaient brouillé la vue. L'image dans le miroir la dégouta tant qu'elle eut envie de vomir. Elle se retint, se précipita dans sa chambre, saisit un petit cadre qui trônait sur son bureau, plongea sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. Tenten ne considérait aucune partie de son corps comme précieuse, excepté ses cheveux. Ils avaient rythmé ses rencontres, sa carrière, ses plaisirs. Ils étaient, comme le pensaient les habitants de la Brume, sa Vie.

Elle pleura longtemps, de plus en plus doucement, finissant par observer calmement la photographie où souriait une belle femme à l'immense chevelure brune. Puis, comme il était tard et que cette Mission l'avait en tous points éreintée, elle s'était assoupie.

Lorsque l'aube vint titiller ses paupières closes, conséquence de sa négligence quant à la nécessité d'avoir des rideaux aux fenêtres, Tenten s'étonna de ne pas sentir, douloureux dans son cou, l'élastique qui retenait d'ordinaire l'amas capillaire si facilement sujet à s'emmêler. Passant la main sur sa tête, elle sentit sa chevelure massacrée, grimaça en se souvenant de la conjecture, et décida qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à toucher cet immondice elle-même. Après une rapide douche où elle avait renoncé à mouiller les choses désordonnées qui couvraient son chef, elle était sortie calmement. L'air était doux, il y avait du vent. La brise qui souffla gentiment dans sa nuque la ramena des années en arrière, lorsqu'une petite fille inconnue lui avait appris à se faire des macarons.

* * *

><p>« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! »<p>

Ce fut l'exclamation horrifiée qu'Ino poussa en accueillant dans sa boutique la pauvre Tenten aux paupières gonflées. La brunette sourit tristement et articula doucement, suppliante :

« Tu peux les guérir avec tes doigts de fée ? »

L'expression interdite d'Ino informa Tenten qu'elle n'avait jamais fait le rapport entre elle et la petite fille aux cheveux encombrants qu'elle avait rencontrée enfant. Puis, elle avait soudain arboré cet éternel sourire d'un orgueil ravageur et avait appelé sa mère pour s'occuper de la boutique. Enfin, expliquant que c'était une urgence, elle les avait, selon l'impression que Tenten avait eue du déplacement, téléportées dans sa salle de bain.

« Je ne peux pas te les faire repousser, mais je vais t'arranger ça à tel point que tu ne pourras pas regretter les cinq cent grammes que tu as perdus ! »

Tenten n'aimait toujours pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux, mais imaginer le sourire vainqueur de la Sakura qu'elle connaissait actuellement lui donna courage et confiance. Alors, comme elle l'avait fait tant d'années plus tôt, elle ferma les yeux, et laissa Ino opérer sa magie.

* * *

><p>Tenten ouvrit la porte de chez elle, intriguée d'une visite de Neji alors qu'elle l'avait quitté la veille même et qu'ils avaient un congé. Il n'était pas du genre à courir après les gens, encore moins à la visiter en dehors du cadre d'une mission. Elle n'était pas non plus du genre à crier d'étonnement, alors, lorsque la silhouette se détacha totalement de l'ombre du couloir, elle écarquilla les yeux et mit pudiquement sa main devant sa bouche bée de surprise.<p>

Neji lui-même crut d'abord avoir fait erreur en se confrontant à l'inconnue qui le toisait, éberluée. Puis, comme elle refermait lentement ses lèvres, il reconnu Tenten, rougit et, satisfait de son entrée fracassante, il afficha un rictus mêlé de gêne et de plaisir. La jeune femme, sa stupéfaction passée, dérida ses traits et répondit lentement à la grimace tranquille, déstabilisée par le visage. L'osmose se fit, dévorant l'inhabituel, polissant les dernières traces de malaise, ne laissant entre eux que l'atmosphère paisible qui caractérisait leur amitié.

« On va voir lesquels repoussent le mieux. »

Neji savait depuis longtemps qu'elle l'avait haï pour ses superbes cheveux bruns. Tenten l'étudia quelques instants tandis qu'il forçait le passage pour aller se servir à boire dans sa cuisine, comme s'il était chez lui. Il était plus à son aise hors de l'antre Hyuga. C'était d'ailleurs plus ou moins une coutume, chez les hommes du clan, que de se laisser pousser les cheveux au delà de la nuque. Elle avait longtemps pensé que, comme elle, la coiffure de Neji avait symbole d'hérédité, représentait son défunt père. La masse épaisse qui trônait désormais, toujours lisse mais si courte, autour de son visage, de même taille que sa propre coupe fraiche, allait certainement choquer plus d'un membre éminent du clan. Il avait eu le bon gout de laisser dégringoler les mèches sur ses oreilles et sa nuque, de telle sorte que Sai n'aurait pas à se plaindre de plagiat. Tenten réalisa encore mieux la différence entre leurs chevelures. Elle, avait l'air plus âgé, de toutes petites mèches sortant de son crâne de tous côtés, chatouillant ses oreilles et son cou, frôlant ses yeux. Ino avait décidé qu'elle devait garder une vue dégagée et avait symboliquement attaché les rebelles du front en arrière, avec une petite barrette ornée de fleurs de lys. Neji avait les cheveux trop épais, même courts, pour qu'ils puissent ne pas peser et tomber raides. Il restait charmant, avait l'air plus jeune et plus accessible, mais elle regrettait beaucoup la longueur qui lui allait si bien. Le garçon l'informa finalement, après avoir vidé son verre de soda, du peu de cas qu'il faisait de sa coiffure :

« Je n'ai jamais tenu mes cheveux comme une chose importante, ça me plaisait simplement comme ça. Je me suis dit que ça serait bête qu'on cesse de partager ça ensembles... »

Tenten rit doucement, soulagée, puis elle expliqua :

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que je vais les laisser repousser… De toute façon, ils ne correspondront jamais à ce que je voudrais qu'ils soient…

– Ah bon ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, les miens compenseront pour deux. »

Le sourire rayonnant que Tenten offrit alors à son coéquipier le rassura totalement et, tripotant l'arrière de son crâne d'un air contrit, la surprenant de l'insinuation qu'il y glissa, il acheva de détendre l'atmosphère en une remarque faussement contrariée :

« Tss, dire qu'_elle_ a failli me faire la coupe à _Sasuke_… »

* * *

><p>La jeune femme se trouvait, quelque peu mal à l'aise, devant la chambre de Neji Hyuga. Etant une habituée de la maison, elle avait été accueillie par une Hinata confuse de sa nouvelle apparence et venait de frapper à la porte. Le maitre des lieux avait pour coutume de toujours ouvrir son antre aux visiteurs lui-même. Bien qu'il ait senti le chakra de sa coéquipière, il ne fit pas exception à la règle et apparut à l'embrasure. Devant sont air déterminé, il ne fit aucun commentaire, la salua simplement d'un signe de tête, et la fit entrer. Elle s'assit calmement sur le bord de son lit, lui intimant d'un regard de l'imiter. C'était l'usage lorsqu'elle venait le voir. Il obtempéra, curieux du petit objet de bois qu'elle serrait dans ses mains. Quand enfin il fut proche d'elle, elle glissa le cadre dans ses paumes, dévoilant la photographie d'une belle femme à la magnifique chevelure brune et au sourire gracieux.<p>

« C'est ma mère. »

Neji se sentit si ému de cet aveu qu'il en eu les larmes aux yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il partageait avec elle, bien moins matérielle qu'une longueur de cheveux, et pourtant, pour Tenten, si liée, c'était l'absence de parents. Elle n'avait jamais connu les siens, n'en parlait jamais, ils avaient respecté son silence en attendant qu'elle décide qu'il serait temps. Il n'avait jamais su quel visage avait sa mère, anonyme membre du clan inférieur, ne connaissait pas même son nom, avait enfin perdu son père trop jeune.

« La personne qui s'est occupée de moi quand j'étais petite m'a dit qu'on ne savait pas qui étaient mes parents, que mon père était un ninja de Konoha, surement un Anbu, pour qu'on ne veuille pas révéler son identité même à titre posthume, et que ma mère devait être étrangère. C'est tout ce qui m'accompagnait quand on m'a confiée à elle. C'est la seule preuve de mon existence. »

Le garçon hésita puis, délicatement, il plaça la précieuse photographie entre leurs deux genoux et chuchota :

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

C'en fut trop de gentillesse et d'émotion pour la pauvre Tenten qui s'était vu, en à peine deux jours, détruire ses plus imminents symboles sentimentaux et, parallèlement, rassurée d'un cocon d'amitié qui lui confirmait désormais l'essence même de son existence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de jeter un dernier regard à l'image qu'elle éclatait en sanglots et se jetait dans les bras de son ami. Si c'était en guise de remerciement, si c'était pour lui cacher ses larmes, si c'était un mélange de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, découvert et accueilli de sensations, il ne put le déterminer. Mais comme Tenten ne pleurait jamais, qu'elle était son amie, et que Neji n'avait jamais consolé personne, il décida qu'il fallait faire équivalente exception, et il répondit à l'étreinte. Caressant lentement les petites mèches folles qui ondulaient légèrement dans la nuque de la brunette, il la serra contre lui, et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève. Ses yeux et ses joues trop rouges avaient effacé la beauté des traits mis en valeur par le changement. Pourtant, il fut plus touché encore par le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, fier, parfait, répondant à sa remarque si attentionnée :

« Je sais. »

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> : J'ai tout tapé d'un seul coup. Tout es venu de la fin de « Vois qui je suis », fiction dans laquelle Tenten massacre Suigetsu en se coupant les cheveux, et qui insinuait plus ou moins son retour comme douloureux et libérateur. J'ai voulu mettre en scène les insinuations en question en un One-Shot indépendant. C'était aussi l'occasion de me faire les cheveux de Neji. Oui, j'aime couper les cheveux des gens x).

J'ai été très émue de la tournure de cette fiction, très touchée. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que le passage chez Neji se déroule ainsi, mais je suis très contente du résultat. J'aurais presque voulu ne pas insérer la scène des cheveux de Neji, mais je voulais qu'il lui fasse cette preuve d'attention. Je le vois comme quelqu'un de très sensible, qui comprend facilement les autres depuis qu'il n'a plus le Destin pour dieu, qui est attentionné et donnerait tout pour les personnes qui lui sont chères. Il a beau être absolu, sérieux et avoir gardé bien des principes un peu trop coincés, il est entier. C'est un personnage complètement intéressant que j'adore utiliser. Ils ne devaient d'ailleurs pas se parler, Neji devait juste apparaitre devant Tenten, lui sourire, avoir un autre sourire contrit et reconnaissant en réponse, et c'était fini, mais je ne sais pas, je voulais caser Ino je présume :p.

Les interventions d'Ino, justement, m'ont beaucoup plu. Elle est venue sans que je ne m'en rende compte, s'est incrustée sans que je la contrôle et a rythmé la fiction par ses apparitions colorées. J'aime beaucoup me servir d'elle en personnage secondaire parce qu'elle est très équilibrée, assez matérielle pour être drôle, et assez gentille et sociable pour intervenir de façon sage ou pittoresque dans toutes les situations.

Bref, j'espère que ce petit one-shot spontané vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Il reflète de façon un peu plus vive mon style actuel, même si sa simplicité ne l'implique pas beaucoup.

Avis ? ^^


End file.
